Talk:Pakistani Cucumber Salad/@comment-80.84.55.122-20150426044748
Reading the ingredient list and looking at the picture, there seems to be a LOT missing here. Either a clarification or edit would be nice for those of us wanting to know how to make the salad and sauce, for instance it lists "fruit vinegar". Which fruit? That can make an EXTREME difference in how the end result turns out to be, why add salt to the sauce when soy sauce, already listed as an ingredient, is HIGH in it's sodium content. I personally see no reason to remove the cucumber seeds, because with that goes a LOT of the flavor and WATER you're going to need from the already high salt content if you go by direction! The directions mention cucumbers only, but in the pic there are black(ripe) olives in plain site, as well as a ton of onions smothering the cucumbers. Where are THEY on the ingredient list?? NOT a well thought out or planned list or even a complete recipe. And I LOVE #7. Serve cold. DUH! I doubt many would think to sautee it before serving, and when, thanks to the U.S. invasion, having refridgeration is a luxury for many, but since the entire recipe and pic don't make any sense, to sautee everything shown in the pic and then put the sauce over it MIGHT actually work, or even VERY lightly sautee the veggies first and then put the sauce(minus whatever random vinegar) in over the top and blend it in, in the same pan THEN add the vinegar, and serve room temp would even be better! There. Now you have the directions on how to make a cucumber salad! No applause please, just throw money and asks for another opinion before reading the half baked(no pun intended) recipes on this site. I THOUGHT I'd come here and learn about Pakistani foods. I didn't, but I learned something, that's for sure! I came here looking for something like this...per person, about 1 small to med sized tomato, half of a med size sweet onion(if you have a choice) or more if you are an onion lover and about the same amount of peeled cucumber when compaing to the first two ingredients. Dice all in about 1/4" pieces or slightly smaller. Add a pinch of either hot Hungarian Paprika, or a good smoked Paprika and add some minced dried red pepper, a pinch of salt(and fresh ground black pepper if you like) or to taste, drizzle in Olive oil and toss gently, and eat. Very fast, very simple, very delicious and no frills on a hot Summer day. If you want, you can use about a half teaspoon of light mayo instead of Olive oil, and you can also add sliced, pitted black olives. It may not be 100% authentic "Pakistani Cucumber Salad", but it beats what was originally presented, and I promise you'll love it, and it's open to a number of options such as adding just a bit of anchovy(NOT the paste) or Feta cheese, and so on. Enjoy! The first one presented, probably not so much. Sorry, just a cook's honest opinion, and as a foodie as well. ;)